devonplaysfandomcom-20200215-history
Reddy Fazbird
Reddy Fazbird (also called Red and Reddy for short) is the tiltur and main antagonist of Five Nights at Piggyland and the tiltur antagonist of Five Nights at Piggyland 2. He is a animatronic version of Red. Appearance Reddy Fazbird is a tall red bird animatronic with a pair of hazel eyes, red skin, apricot belly, and yellow beak. He also has a black bowtie, black top hat, two black buttons on his chest, and a pair of black eyebrows. Appearance (FNAPL 2) Out of all the withered animatronics in FNAPL 2, Withered Red appears to be the least damaged. He has a right eye that is black with a white pupil, a tear in his chest with a button missing as well. Involvement in the Five Nights at Piggyland Series These are all the games Reddy Fazbird appeared in, for more information, scroll down. Behavior (FNAPL) Red will start on the Show Stage, alongside Bomb and Matilda. He and Matilda will go the same areas in Red's Fantasy Pizza Place. His movement cycle is: Show Stage -> Dining Room -> Kitchen -> Restrooms -> Right Hall -> R. Hall Corner. The player must shut the door to send him back to the stage. Alternatively, the player can use the monitor to keep him from moving. Same applies to Chuck as well. Behavior (FNAPL 2) Withreed Red will start in the Parts/Service, along with Withered Bomb, Withered Matilda, and Withered Chuck. He will either enter from the Main Hall or the East Vent. If he enters the room, the player must stay still or the Red Awareness bar will fill up by a bit. If it is completely filled up, Withered Red will kill the player. If he takes the vent, he must go to Party Room 2. Five Nights at Piggyland 3 Red appears as one of the attractions of Fazbird's Fright. He is also the first character who the player gets to control in the "Follow Me" minigames. Before Red gets dismantled, the player must look all over the pizzeria and look for a secret code for a minigame to access the good ending. The player has to follow Obsidian Red to the safe room. The door will shut as soon the character gets there and will get dismantled by Hunter Foreman, ending the minigame. Five Nights at Piggyland 4 Red only appears in the first minigame as a plushie owned by Christian. The player must try to get Christian out of his bedroom. Behavior (Ultimate Anger Night) Red: He will make his way to the office using the left hallway. The player must shut the door if he gets close the left door. If the player is too late to close the door, Red will jumpscare the player, playing his power out music in the game over screen. Withered Red: He will make his way into the player's office by using right air vent. The player must heat the vents up to make him retreat. If the player is too late to heat up the vent, Withered Red will kill the player, saying these following voice lines done by Devon: * "You really thought I make it through that vent, but now we are together" * "Come closer to me, let's smile together" * "I was the first. I have seen all of it" * I have seen him, the one you shouldn't have killed!" Trivia * Reddy Fazbird is the only animatronic to feature two jumpscares. * This makes Reddy Fazbird (both first and second game), Bombtrap, Vampire Fred, Vampire Tyrone, Vampire Matilda (counting her egg), Vampire Zack (counting his closet jumpscare), and Vampire Changle (counting her closet jumpscare) the only animatronics in the Five Nights at Piggyland series to have double jumpscares in one game. * If the player stays still while the power is out, Red's power out theme can extend for a few seconds, as told by Adam. ** This will give the player a higher chance to hit 6 AM. FNAPL 2 Trivia * Withered Red is one of the five animatronics who can come in from the hallway, the others being Withered Chuck, Toy Red, Terryanette, and Golden Red. * Withered Red entering from both the East Vent and Main Hall makes him the only animatronic in FNAPL 2 to enter the office from more than one way. * He is one of the two animatronics to do so in the series. * Withered Red, The original Red, Vampire Fred, Vampire Tyrone, Vampire Matilda (counting her egg), and Vampire Zack/Vampire Changle (if their closet jumpscares are counted) are the only angerbots to feature double jumpscares in just one game. ** Reddy Fazbird is also the only Angerbot to have double jumpscares in more than one game. Category:Angerbots Category:Five Nights at Piggyland Category:Five Nights at Piggyland 2 Category:Five Nights at Piggyland 3 Category:Five Nights at Piggyland 4 Category:Ultimate Anger Night Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Voiced By Devon W.